This application relates to generating a pulse width modulated signal using an analog to digital converter and more specifically to increasing the dynamic range of a pulse width modulator when sampling an incoming signal using an analog to digital converter.
Pulse width modulation in analog to digital converters is used in a variety of applications, such as audio amplification and power regulators. Such analog to digital converters (ADC) have the characteristics of being non-linear as the voltage level of the analog input signal increases. This results in an increase in the signal to noise ratio of the output of the ADC being reduced at higher input voltage levels. Increasing the signal to noise ratio effectively lowers the usable dynamic range of the ADC.